Seme or Uke?
by Mathais
Summary: When Riku entered a relationship with Sora, he was sure of two things: one, that he liked, if not loved, Sora, and, two, that he was going to be the seme. Now he's not quite so sure of the latter.


Story Title: Seme or Uke?

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Category: Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Shonen-ai, utter silliness, crack!ficlet, AU

Pairings: Sora/Riku. Yes, Sora/Riku, not Riku/Sora. There's a significance in the placing, if the title has any meaning. Oh, and there's some past Sora/Tidus and Sora/Kairi thrown in for good measure. And several crack!pairings. )

Summary: When Riku entered a relationship with Sora, he was sure of two things: one, that he liked, if not loved, Sora, and, two, that he was going to be the seme. Now he's not quite so sure of the latter.

Disclaimer: The characters, places, worlds, etc. of Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me.

Notes: Oh yes, I intend to not be taken seriously. Please, no harsh criticisms on OOC characters, arguments that Riku is NOT an uke to Sora (even though he **SO** can be :P), and the like. This is **not** meant to make sense. You have been warned.

**OoOoO**

Riku _liked_ Sora.

Let's get that straight first.

He didn't like him like a friend did a friend, but he like-liked him in the way that made him want to kiss him hard and hold his body to him and tangle his fingers in that spiky brown hair.

He liked him enough to give him little presents like a teddy bear or the occasional flower or whatever impulse drew his wallet out whenever he was at the mall.

He liked him enough to just sit with him sometimes and hold him, burying his nose into his hair and breathing in the scent that was simply _Sora_ underneath the moonlight.

So, naturally, he expected that he would be the seme.

It was a logical conclusion, right?

Especially since he was taller.

Right?

About a year into their relationship, things suddenly changed. One morning, Riku woke up to find a teddy bear on his bed. Just a little teddy, warm and fuzzy and spoke so completely of Sora that he ended up leaving it on his nightstand and thought nothing of it.

Well, Sora gave it to him and it would be a shame to hide away elsewhere.

And he had a huge soft spot for Sora.

Really.

It wasn't because it was very cute teddy bear.

Seriously.

When he greeted Sora that day, the other teen gave him a smile as he caught the silver-haired teen in a lengthy kiss. Riku nearly melted into the kiss, in the warmth and heat that was all Sora—Wait!

Wait wait wait!

When did he start _melting_ into the kiss? Wasn't that **Sora's **job? It was his job to be the leader, to demand more and push Sora into walls, right?

So he became more aggressive, his tongue demanding entrance into the other teen's mouth and Sora back arched in a familiar way, showing that he still had dominance. Drawing away with a satisfied smirk, Riku greeted Kairi, the only other one of their group to still consistently be there before him, with a small hug.

He thought he saw Sora's lips stretch slowly into a smirk, eyes sharpening with a familiar look that he couldn't quite place.

But he wasn't certain.

Though maybe, in retrospect, he should have trusted himself more.

That was another story though.

Instead he began talking to Kairi, only to be glomped from behind by an exuberant Selphie and a slightly less bouncy Tidus. Both teens had not grown to the same height as he yet, but that did not mean that they were all that light.

Riku felt his face smash into the warm sand the beach, the sound of laughter echoing behind him.

"Geroff!" he mumbled around a mouthful of sand. Selphie's brown hair appeared in his face, green eyes flashing mischievously in front of his own.

"Not yet!" she replied cheerfully. "Go, Tidus!"

Suddenly hands were all over him, tickling anywhere and everywhere they could reach. Riku couldn't help it; he began laughing. The shouts of mirthful cheer wouldn't cease as several hands continued to work their magic on him, seeking out the hidden points where he would laugh the loudest.

The torture only stopped when a soft voice said, with amusement coloring his voice, "I think you should let him up now."

He looked up to see blonde hair and bright blue eyes looking down at him, smiling even without the actual smile. "Thanks Roxas," escaped his lips as two sets of surprisingly strong arms pulled him up.

The aforementioned boy stepped back next to Sora, HIS Sora, and the two for a moment, just one, brief moment, looking scarily alike. The illusion was dispelled when Roxas turned to greet Tidus, a rare true smile on his face.

Sora looked toward him and smiled, lips spreading wide.

As the group, as complete as it was going to get, departed to traverse the town, he thought he saw Sora's lips curl into another smirk again.

A quick double take revealed nothing though, but Tidus's not so subtle glance in his direction told him that something was up. The other boy was apparently content to leaving him be, however, and ran ahead to glomp Roxas, who barely managed to hold up the weight of the, though slim, still rather heavy teen.

Over the course of the next few days, Riku could feel something change. Sora began to initiate more of their impromptu make-out sessions, dominating them straight from the beginning. Riku, long used to being in the position that Sora was now encroaching upon, was confused. Scratch that, he was _beyond_ confused. And thus, with his confusion, he went to the only person he knew would help him.

He had to give her credit; she lasted about thirty seconds before the end of his explanations before laughing her ass off. And his glare had no effect on her, to boot.

It was official; life sucked.

When she had finally stopped laughing, Kairi merely shook her head. She _tried_ explaining it to him, but, despite the fact that she had dated Sora when they were younger, she could not elaborate. At least, to him. Besides, Kairi told him confidentially, it was so long ago. Riku agreed with her. It was so long ago that very few remembered it; even Wakka, whom Kairi was now dating, didn't remember.

So she directed him toward the only other person to ever date Sora, smiling a mysterious smile the entire time. Riku, upon later inspection, would realize that there was also a particularly strange and almost nasty twinkle in her eyes.

But that's the future and this is the now.

When he knocked on Tidus's door, the blonde-haired teen invited him in, only commenting that he'd expected Riku to come earlier. Upon reaching the smaller boy's room, Tidus stopped him for just a moment. Calling loudly inside, Riku was only half-surprised to see Roxas inside. The teen, upon seeing Riku, blushed fiery red and dashed out of the room, telling Tidus that he'd wait for him downstairs. Tidus responded with a nod that went unseen.

Riku was glad for Roxas. After Axel had moved away from Destiny Islands with Naminé because of Demyx's sudden illness, Roxas had been moping around for weeks. His relationship with Tidus was not all that unexpected, considering how warm the normally cool Roxas was with Tidus. It was especially noticeable when Roxas had to move to the islands from Twilight Town, leaving behind his best friends of Hayner, Olette, and Pence. It would do the somewhat distant teen good to be with the cheerful and loyal Tidus.

But back to the matter at hand.

When Riku explained the situation to him, Tidus was silent for a moment. Aside from Riku, Tidus could be considered the expert on Sora, having dated him for a full year before the two decided to part on good terms.

Despite his credentials, all Riku could do upon hearing him was gape in shock and ask if Tidus's head was screwed on correctly.

As Tidus repeated slowly, Riku was forced to acknowledge the truth in his words. It finally made sense, even if he didn't like it.

Sora was, apparently, a natural seme. Even more so than Riku himself.

He was so much the natural seme, Tidus explained, that neither the height rule nor the age rule applied to him. It was just so deeply ingrained in his personality that it was a fact of life. There would be **no one** to seme Sora once he got into the swing of things.

Riku was forced to bow down to the truth, especially after Kairi cheerfully supported his words with what she saw when they were younger. The seme that lay deep in his heart and personality roared to yell and scream and fight it.

But upon seeing Sora again, whose eyes were smoldering with desire and lust, who had unbridled strength in his lithe frame that Riku recognized could break him in two, his seme cowered against its mental room.

So when Sora reached him, hips swaying, and pressed him against the conveniently placed wall, Riku submitted himself to the emotions that Sora invoked. He was Sora's, and there was nothing else to it.

And, considering the emotions that coursed through his body, Riku didn't think he would mind too much.

**OoOoO**

And that, folks, is the end to my oh so enticingly stupid story. And yet, it was oh so enjoyable to write this. But, wait, there's more!

**OoOoO**

**EPILOGUE!**

Riku awoke to soft fingers being threaded through his hair. The deft hands easily moved through the long silver locks, finding and untangling knots with ease. He turned around in the strong arms that enveloped him and looked into the blue eyes filled with warmth.

"Are you all right, Riku?" There was concern in that voice that Riku felt warmed by.

Then he moved.

And he remembered why Sora was asking.

The wince that crossed Riku's face sent a bit of a alarm across Sora's. The silver-haired teen fiercely shook his head however, offering what was hopefully a placating smile.

"It's a bit sore," Riku admitted, "but bearable."

Of course, there was no need to elaborate.

"Okay, that's good!" Immediately, Sora popped out of bed. Turning to Riku, the teen gave the smile that was so purely Sora and began babbling. "You just stay there in bed and rest! I'll make some breakfast for us! Hmm, does pancakes sound good? No wait, we used up the last of the batter last week. I don't think we have enough for a light soup... How about something like eggs and bacon and sausage? Those sound nice, huh Riku? I think we might still have some—"

And as Riku watched with soft eyes as Sora paced around babbling, thinking of _him_ the entire time, he was glad for one thing.

Sora was still Sora.

Okay, he may not be the seme any longer, but he was still sure of one thing.

He **loved** Sora.

And nothing was going to change that.


End file.
